


Bersandar

by KurosawaReika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead People, Family Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersandar. Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi sekuat apapun itu, kau tetap membutuhkan topangan. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, Yun, aku siap untuk menjadi tempat keluh kesahmu. Bersandarlah pada bahuku, bersandarlah sepenuhnya kepadaku." —YUNJAE fanfiction with YAOI content. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bersandar

** Bersandar **

 

Aku memandangnya lekat. Sorot matanya begitu sendu. Sepi dan pedih terpancar kuat dari raut wajahnya. Sepasang bahu tegap itu bergetar menahan kesedihan.

           Aku bisa merasakannya. Hatiku berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat sosoknya yang tampak begitu rapuh, seolah siap hancur kapan saja. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya masih tertunduk dalam, hanya menekuri tanah di bawah kakinya. Akan tetapi aku bisa merasakan, kehampaan terpancar dari sepasang mata bak musang itu.

           Aku tidak tahan lagi. Segera kurengkuh bahu namja itu dan kupeluk erat tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di punggungnya, berusaha menguatkan namja itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, aku bisa merasakan pundakku mulai basah dan tangan kekarnya mulai melingkar di pinggangku. Air mataku pun mulai jatuh.

           Aku tahu seberapa besar beban dan kesedihannya sekarang. Aku bisa memahami kekalutan yang tengah memenuhi benaknya. Aku bisa merasakan kehilangan besar yang tengah dirasakannya.

           Tubuh dalam pelukanku itu mulai bergetar dan samar-samar telingaku bisa menangkap isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seiring dengan itu, air mataku pun turun kian deras. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, dengan Tuhan sebagai saksinya, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan namja ini tampak menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Aku akan melindunginya, dengan terus berada di sisinya.

-xxx-

**a YUNJAE fanfiction**

**Bersandar ©** **KurosawaReika**

****Disclaimer : They belong to God. This fanfiction belongs to me.** **

**Rate :** **T**

 **Warn :** **YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, Typo(s).**

-xxx-

Aku berlari dengan usaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak terlalu menimbulkan suara gaduh antara sepatu dan lantai yang beradu. Dengan secepat mungkin aku menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, melewati beberapa pasien yang berjalan dengan pakaian seragam, berpapasan dengan beberapa orang suster berpakaian putih, sembari sesekali mengedarkan pandangan mata dengan liar.

            Aku sampai di depan lift dengan napas terengah. Kutekan tombol hijau di samping pintu lift dan beruntung pintu di depanku itu terbuka tak sampai 10 detik kemudian. Lift kosong itu segera kumasuki dan kutekan tombol nomor 5 yang ada di samping kanan pintu. Pintu lift menutup tak lama kemudian, membawaku yang tengah berdiri gelisah menuju ke lantai 5.

           Setiap detik di dalam lift begitu menyesakkan, membuat debaran jantungku makin menjadi. Dan rasanya baru seabad kemudian ketika pintu lift itu akhirnya terbuka. Aku segera melangkah keluar dan kepalaku sibuk berputar mencari sosok yang kukenal di dekat situ.

           Napasku tercekat selama beberapa saat ketika sepasang mata doe milikku menangkap sesosok namja berambut brunette yang dicat coklat agak kemerahan tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding, tak jauh dari pintu ruang UGD. Aku segera menghampirinya.

           Langkahku terhenti di depan namja itu, hanya berjarak sekitar 5 langkah. Mataku memandangnya lekat, tetapi sepasang mata tajam itu hanya menatap lurus ke bawah, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik di atas lantai yang dipijaknya.

“Yunho,” panggilku lirih.

           Namja bernama lengkap Jung Yunho yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku itu mengangkat kepalanya hingga kedua mata kami bertemu pandang. Seketika itu pula hatiku berdenyut sakit, begitu mataku menangkap kesedihan yang mendalam dari sorot mata Yunho. Tidak ada air mata di mata tajam itu, bahkan sisa jejak air mata pun tak ada. Mata itu hanya memperlihatkan sorot mata sendu yang mampu membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

           Tangan kananku bergerak perlahan, terulur ke depan, hendak menyentuh wajah sedih Yunho. Namun pergerakanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara ribut dari balik pintu ruang UGD yang sedikit terbuka. Pandangan mataku teralih ketika kegaduhan itu berhasil menyita perhatianku. Kakiku pun mulai melangkah menuju pintu UGD itu dan tanganku membuka pintu itu perlahan.

           Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh alat-alat medis itu dan aku disambut oleh suara histeris bercampur isak tangis dan celoteh kekhawatiran yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mataku menemukan sosok Shim Changmin yang tengah memapah yeoja cantik yang kukenali sebagai Jung Jihye, adik Yunho. Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, yang juga sahabatku dan Yunho, pun berada di sana. Beberapa orang lain, namja dan yeoja paruh baya, yang kurasa kerabat Yunho juga berada di sana sembari berurai air mata.

           Tubuhku membeku ketika kemudian pandanganku menangkap sosok namja dan yeoja berumur sepantaran dengan kedua orang tuaku, tengah terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Selimut putih melingkupi tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tak ada alat-alat kedokteran yang terpasang di tubuh mereka. Dan dari aura kelam yang menaungi ruangan itu membuatku yakin, Paman dan Bibi Jung telah tiada.

           Aku masih berdiri membeku di tempat, ketika ekor mataku menangkap sekelebat bayangan Changmin yang menggendong tubuh Jihye yang jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundakku baru bisa menyadarkanku dan kutemukan Junsu sedang berdiri di depanku.

           Kulihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Jantungku berdebar makin keras, membawa rasa sakit yang seolah menghimpit jiwaku. Di balik Junsu, aku bisa melihat Yoochun yang matanya sudah memerah dan siap menjatuhkan kristal bening yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk mata.

           Aku kembali menatap Junsu ketika namja bersuara mirip lumba-lumba itu memanggilku lirih. Pasukan oksigen ke paru-paruku seolah terhenti ketika mendengar skenario terburuk yang sejak tadi sudah menghantui pikiranku.

“Paman dan Bibi sudah tidak ada,” ujar Junsu pelan dengan suara bergetar. Dan setelah itu, tidak ada yang kupikirkan selain sosok seorang Jung Yunho.

-xxx-

Aku tidak suka pemakaman. Semua orang berpakaian serba hitam dan suara yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis serta jerit histeris orang-orang, membuat dadaku terasa sesak sama seperti sekarang.

           Aku berdiri diam di bawah terik mentari pagi yang tak terlalu hangat. Di sampingku ada Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin. Mataku menatap lurus ke arah kedua nisan yang dikelilingi rangkaian bunga krisan putih. Dadaku terasa sesak. Berkali-kali aku menghela napas untuk mengurangi sakit ini, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

           Paman dan Bibi Jung sudah seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Sejak kecil, kami berlima—aku, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu serta Changmin—sudah bersahabat layaknya saudara. Kedekatan antara orang tua kami pun sama seperti kami. Itulah yang menyebabkan kami tak pernah sungkan satu sama lain, semuanya sudah seperti orang tua, kakak, adik, dan anak sendiri. Ikatan antara kami begitu kuat seperti sebuah keluarga besar. Maka dari itu, ketika kami harus kehilangan salah satu di antaranya, kami akan merasa kehilangan yang besar.

           Aku tak ingat sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sana. Aku terlarut pada kesedihan dan pikiranku sendiri, hingga tak ingat kalau waktu sudah lama berlalu. Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Orang-orang yang tak lain adalah kerabat Yunho dari Gwangju sudah mulai beranjak satu demi satu meninggalkan makam Paman dan Bibi Jung. Kulihat Jihye yang berdiri di bawah payung hitam tampak sangat kacau, matanya sembab dan air mata itu terus turun membasahi wajahnya. Aku tak tega, begitu pula dengan Yoohwan, adik Yoochun, yang kebetulan melihat ke arah yang sama sepertiku. Yoohwan berjalan menghampiri Jihye dan merangkul bahu yeoja itu sembari menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

           Matahari makin tinggi dan awan hitam mulai menggantung di langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah. Angin dingin berhembus mulai kencang sambil membawa aroma khas hujan. Umma tampak memeluk Jihye erat sebelum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan makam bersama dengan Appa. Begitu pula dengan orang tua Junsu serta Changmin. Sementara Bibi Park mulai menuntun Jihye yang terlihat rapuh itu berjalan meninggalkan makam, diiringi dengan Yoohwan yang berjalan di samping mereka.

            Aku masih terdiam di tempatku ketika kulihat Changmin berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri diam tepat di antara kedua nisan Paman dan Bibi Jung. Changmin memeluk Yunho erat, diikuti Junsu dan Yoochun yang juga ikut memeluk Yunho. Bisa kurasakan mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain, saling berbagi kesedihan bersama, dan saling menghibur antar satu dengan yang lainnya.

            Aku masih terpaku di tempatku sampai mereka saling melepaskan pelukan. Ketiga namja yang sudah kuanggap dongsaengku itu sendiri bergantian menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi.

            Aku masih tak bergerak, meski Junsu dan Changmin sudah berjalan melewatiku. Mataku terpaku pada punggung Yunho yang ada beberapa meter di depanku. Dan aku baru mengalihkan pandanganku ketika kurasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di pundakku. Kutengokkan kepalaku dan kulihat Yoochun berdiri di sampingku sembari menatapku dengan matanya yang berair.

“Dia membutuhkanmu, Hyung,” kata Yoochun lirih dengan suara serak. Namja di sampingku ini pasti sedang berusaha menahan isakannya.

            Aku hanya diam menatap Yoochun sampai namja itu melanjutkan langkahnya, menyisakan aku dan Yunho di tempat itu. Yunho sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak tadi dia sampai di sini. Dia pun tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berdiri diam dengan kepala tertunduk memandang tanah beralas rumput hijau pendek-pendek yang dipijaknya.

            Langit mulai gelap, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan. Kakiku mulai melangkah mendekati Yunho yang tidak bergeming. Aku berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya. Aku menghadap ke arahnya yang tampak tidak begitu mempedulikan kehadiranku.

“Yunho,” panggilku pelan sambil memegang pundaknya.

            Yunho yang masih sibuk menekuri lantai, mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku. Seketika itu juga hatiku berdenyut nyeri ketika bertemu pandang dengan sorot mata sendu yang terpancar kuat dari sepasang mata sipit itu. Jantungku pun ikut berdetak sakit ketika aku dapat dengan jelas menangkap gurat-gurat kesedihan yang mendalam pada wajah kecilnya, sejelas aku melihat gurat-gurat kelelahan pertanda namja ini sangat kurang istirahat beberapa hari belakangan ini.

            Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap. Detik demi detik berlalu, seiring dengan hatiku yang terus saja menjerit kesakitan melihat penderitaan yang Yunho alami, juga seiring dengan rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Sakit dalam dadaku ini menjadi makin tak tertahankan ketika aku melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

“Aku... aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.”

            Untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat mendengar suara Yunho lagi, setelah beberapa hari ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya bicara. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, sejak aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit waktu itu, Yunho sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata barang sedikit pun. Bahkan aku tidak melihatnya menangis sejak saat itu.

            Kepala Yunho kembali tertunduk. Suaranya tadi terdengar begitu parau dan lemah di antara suara titik-titik hujan yang jatuh membasahi Bumi, membuatku makin tersiksa karena rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadaku. Dan ketika kulihat bahunya mulai bergetar, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengulurkan kedua tanganku dan meraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku melingkarkan sebelah tanganku di lehernya, sementara tangan yang lain di pundaknya. Aku memeluknya erat dan semakin erat ketika tubuh tegap itu mulai bergetar.

            Aku bisa merasakan tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggangku perlahan dan kepalanya diserukkan di perpotongan leherku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, telingaku menangkap suara isakan kecil darinya. Bahuku pun mulai basah. Aku yakin air hujan yang jatuh sudah bercampur dengan air mata Yunho. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku pun ikut jatuh. Meski tak begitu kentara lantaran hujan yang turun pun ikut membasahi wajahku.

            Aku memeluk tubuh Yunho erat, seolah takut raga ini bisa hancur kapan saja. Sebelah tanganku mengusap-usap punggung lebarnya, sesekali berpindah untuk menepuk pelan kepalanya. Hatiku ikut sakit melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Sungguh, sangat jarang aku melihat namja bermata sipit ini menangis pilu seperti sekarang.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan...?”

            Suara parau Yunho di tengah hujan begitu menyayat hatiku, membuat pelukanku padanya semakin erat.

“Tidak ada...” sahutku dengan suara sama paraunya dengan Yunho, “tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan, Yun,” lanjutku sembari menggelengkan kepala samar.

            Jeda beberapa detik untukku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, untuk menetralkan napasku yang pendek-pendek dan untuk menjernihkan suaraku, sebelum kemudian aku berkata lirih tepat di telinganya, “Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersandar. Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi sekuat apapun itu, kau tetap membutuhkan topangan. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, Yun, aku siap untuk menjadi tempat keluh kesahmu. Bersandarlah pada bahuku, bersandarlah sepenuhnya kepadaku.”

            Hujan terus membasahi tubuh kami berdua namun aku tak peduli itu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan namja yang kucintai ini dan pikiranku hanya tersita pada Yunho.

            Kurasakan Yunho mulai bergerak pelan dalam pelukanku sehingga kulonggarkan kedua tanganku yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Yunho menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dariku, membuatku dapat melihat betapa kesedihan terpancar kuat dari sela-sela bulir air hujan yang membasahi rambut dan wajahnya. Segera kutangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku di wajah kecilnya dan bisa kurasakan betapa dinginnya kulit Yunho. Tangan kanan Yunho terlepas dari pinggangku dan menggenggam tangan kiriku yang menangkup wajahnya.

“Terima kasih, Jaejoongie.” Bibirnya yang pucat mengukir sebuah senyum tipis yang sarat akan kepedihan bercampur dengan ketulusan.

            Sejak detik itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisinya, bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar untuk melewati kehidupan yang tak mudah ini.

-xxx-

 **-TAMAT** **-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini dibuat ketika aku merasa lagi berada di masa-masa paling bawah dalam hidupku dan terjebak dalam perasaan desperate karena ga tahu dimana aku bisa menyandarkan kepalaku yang terasa berat ini. :"")
> 
> oh iya, di dua fic ku sebelumnya ada yang memberi Kudos. Jujur, AKU SENANG BANGET~!! ♥♥♥♥♥ Terima kasih banyak untuk siapa pun itu yang sudah memberikan Kudos buat diriku yang masih amatir ini. :) Jangan kapok baca fic-ku yang lain ya, wkwk.
> 
> Mohon kritik dan sarannya, arigachu~~ :*


End file.
